Collaboration
by hopekies
Summary: Ada janji yang harus Hoseok tepati setelah acara MC pada Inkigayo pada Minggu itu dan membuat kekasihnya merengek. Apa janji itu? Bad sumarry. Oneshots. BTSFanfiction [ Pair : HOPEV/VHOPE ] DLDR!


**Title : Collaboration**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(VHOPE)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Spesial MC Inkigayo dan twit mereka di akun Twitter**

 **Summary :**

 **Ada janji yang harus Hoseok tepati setelah acara MC pada Inkigayo pada Minggu itu dan membuat kekasihnya merengek. Apa janji itu?**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata ga jelas dan sedikit tidak sinkron (?)**

 **Don't like ? don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" tanya Hoseok menyentuh pundak kekasihnya Taehyung yang terlihat sangat lelah.

Taehyung memaksakan senyum, jelas terlihat guratan lelah menghampiri kekasihnya juga.

"Tidak _hyung_ , aku baik-baik saja."

Mereka terpaksa pulang ke Seoul dini hari setelah melakukan konser EPILOGUE di Macau yang selesai beberapa jam lalu.

"Seharusnya kita menolak tawaran itu," Hoseok masih menatap kekasihnya yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

" _Hyung_ , sudahlah. Aku tidak apa. Sebaiknya kau juga istirahat." Ujar Taehyung sedikit membentak. Bahkan sebelumnya dia sudah melakukan perdebatan ini dengan sang _machine dance_ itu.

Hoseok hanya mendesah frustasi dan terus berjalan dibelakang Taehyung. Dia sedang tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin keruh dan memulai pertengkaran pada dini hari disaat semua terlihat lelah. Maka akan cepat membuat emosi naik pitam.

* * *

Hoseok tertidur di kamar sambil mengeratkan selimut. Sedangkan Taehyung? Dia sengaja tidur dikamar _hyung_ tertuanya, Seokjin.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung- _ah_ menyingkirlah dari sini. Aku ingin beristirahat!" protes sang pemilik kamar, Seokjin.

" _Aniyo hyung,_ aku mengantuk." Ucapnya sambil terpejam.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Di kamarku atau kamar Namjoonie _hyung_ saja," jawab Taehyung enteng.

" _Mwo? Aniyo!_ Kembali ke kamarmu Kim Taehyung!"

Ucapan Seokjin mulai tidak didengar sang magnae kedua di grup itu, diapun menyerah. Dia memilih keluar dan tiduran di sofa ruang tamu.

Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Min Yoongi, dia sudah terlelap jauh sebelum Taehyung memasuki kamarnya.

* * *

Pukul delapan mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan, tentu saja menikmati sarapan yang dimasak oleh sang tetua BTS, Seokjin.

"Tadaaa~ aku membawa sup nya." Ucapnya semangat sambil membawa panci _stainless_ berisi sup berdiameter tiga puluh sentimeter itu.

Jimin dan Jungkook tampak antusias. Mereka berdua sudah mengambil nasi lebih dahulu. Namjoon tersenyum melihat _Princess_ nya menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Dan Yoongi? Tentu saja dia masih sibuk mengumpulkan energinya seusai _acara-uap-menguap_ ala Min Yoongi.

Ada sebuah atmosfer lain yang berbeda, tentu saja pada pasangan idiot VHOPE. Biasanya mereka akan berteriak-teriak dan memulai cerita pagi dengan lelucon basi. Tidak dengan hari ini. Namjoon yang pertama kali menyadari. Dia sempat mendengar perdebatan kecil dini hari pada sepasang kekasih ini. Namun sayangnya dia terlalu malas untuk melerai atau sekedar ikut campur.

* * *

Jimin dan Jungkook sedang berebut _remote_ untuk sekedar mengganti _channel_ di televisi dua sembilan inchi di dorm mereka. Seokjin sibuk mengupas buah apel, dan memakannya. Biasanya dia akan membuat camilan berupa cookies namun tidak untuk hari ini, dia merasa sedikit _–gemuk-_ menurut versi kekasihnya saat mengangkat tubuhnya. Oleh karena itu, sang _Princess_ mencoba mode diet.

Lupakan mereka yang sibuk, kita masih memiliki empat orang lainnya yang perlu diceritakan.

Yoongi sudah berada dalam studio. Dia mulai mencoba menulis lirik untuk comeback tahun depan. Sedangkan Namjoon? Dia sibuk dikamarnya dengan menghakimi Hoseok dan Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Hoseok saling melirik namun keduanya sama-sama diam. Hingga membuat Namjoon jengah. Akhirnya dia memilih bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka,

"Aku tau kalian sedang bertengkar. Adakah salah satu dari kalian yang ingin menceritakan bagaimana kronologis pertengkaran kalian padaku?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada tegas.

Keduanya sama-sama diam dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

Namjoon menghebuskan nafasnya berat sebelum bertanya lagi,

"Baik, aku ulangi lagi pertanyaanku. Apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar?"

"Taehyung/Hobi _hyung,_ " jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Baik. Aku bingung menanggapi kalian. Tapi kuharap, ketika kalian menjadi MC di Inkigayo tidak mengecewakanku dan para _Army_ ," balas Namjoon dan diapun keluar dari kamarnya.

Hey, kurang baik apa _leader_ kita satu ini? Seharusnya dia mengusir pengrusuh VHOPE bukannya menyuruhnya tetap dikamarnya.

* * *

"Tae/ _hyung_ ," ucap Taehyung dan Hoseok bersamaan.

"Kau duluan," perintah Hoseok.

" _Hyung_ , aku minta maaf membentakmu tadi malam. Ugh, sepertinya sudah pagi." Taehyung berucap sambil memandang mata Hoseok,

Hoseok terkekeh, "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Aku tau jika kau sangat menginginkan kita tampil hanya berdua dalam sebuah acara. Oleh karena itu, ketika ditawari _Manager hyung_ kau tidak menolak dan langsung menerima,"

Taehyung tersenyum, dia tidak benar-benar marah pada kekasih kudanya itu. Dan pernyataan Hoseok tidak salah. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua dengan sang kekasih. Karena akhir-akhir ini tidak mungkin mereka berkencan melihat jadwal konser yang padat.

Lalu mereka pun berlatih bersama sebelum pergi ke SBS Inkigayo.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , aku gugup." Taehyung mengertakkan giginya dan sesekali menggigit bibirnya. Sungguh sangat _sexy_ menurut Hoseok.

"Kenapa gugup? Bukankah sebelumnya kau sudah pernah sayang?" tanya Hoseok menatap kekasih manisnya itu. Menurutnya _magnae line_ sangat manis, terutama sang aliennya itu. Lupakan tentang pemikiran Hoseok.

"Mungkin karena bersama dengan _hyung_ , aku jadi gugup." Jawabnya sambil tersipu. Dia menunduk karena rona merah bak tomat segar muncul alami dari pipi tirusnya.

"Sayang, kemarilah." Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya menyuruh kekasihnya duduk disebelahnya.

Taehyung pun duduk disebelah Hoseok. Matanya mengerjap imut pertanda dia sedang bingung.

Hoseok berbisik, "Jika kita sukses kolaborasi dan mendapat pujian hari ini, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah,"

Seketika Taehyung menoleh kearah Hoseok, "Apa itu?" tanya nya bingung.

"Apapun yang kau minta sayang," goda Hoseok sambil menyeringai.

"Jika aku meminta kau melakukan 'itu' apakah kau memberikan padaku _hyung_?"

" _Anything for you babe_ ," bisik Hoseok lagi dengan suara sedikit, err _sexy_.

"Baiklah. _Let's start_.."

* * *

Sebelumnya mereka sudah berkenalan dengan kedua MC dari Mamamoo yang akan menjadi _partnership_ diatas panggung. Ingat, hanya diatas panggung. Dalam hitungan lima detik mereka akan mulai. Mereka melihat aba-aba dari salah satu kru untuk memulai perbincangan.

"Wah ada apa ini," ucap Taehyung dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kami memiliki kue untuk kalian," balas Wheein sambil menarik kue dalam nampan.

"Wow..wow..wow..Sepertinya terlihat enak," Hoseok melihat kue yang dibawa dalam nampan dengan antusias.

"Karena bulan ini kami memperingati hari debut kami yang kedua tahun." Ucap Moonbyul sambil membawa _lightstick_ dari Mamamoo menjelaskan pada Taehyung disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami juga sama." Balas Taehyung menatap Moonbyul.

Hoseok membawa nampan berisi tart yang sama namun berwarna cokelat dengan toping _strawberry_ diatasnya.

Hoseok mendekatkan nampan miliknya dengan milik Mamamoo dan berkata "Sepertinya kedua kue ini sangat enak,"

Taehyung menyentuh tangan Hoseok "Ini kue untuk kalian, tapi Hobi _hyung_ milikku."

Tentu saja pernyataan ini mendapat gelak tawa dari kedua member Mamamoo. Hoseok sedikit tersipu dan berpindah ke pinggir menjauhi Moonbyul.

Jauh dalam hatinya Hoseok merasa senang sekaligus kaget dengan pernyataan Taehyung barusan.

* * *

Selama acara berlangsung mereka bertindak profesional. Bahkan sesekali Hoseok terlihat dekat dengan Wheein salah satu member Mamamoo itu. Seusai acara, di _backstage_ pun dia melihat raut kekasihnya itu kelelahan namun masih bisa tersenyum.

"Apa kau lelah sayang?" tanya Hoseok sedikit khawatir. Diapun mengelap dengan tissue keringat yang bercucuran pada dahi Taehyung,

" _Aniyo hyung_ , tadi sangat menyenangkan." Jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengupload _moment_ kita pada akun _twitter_. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Bagaimana jika video saja _hyung_ ," usul Taehyung.

"Baiklah." Hoseok pun mengambil ponsel _i-phone_ putihnya dari kantong celana kirinya.

"Aku akan menghitung saat kau mulai merekam, dan _hyung_ berputarlah padaku" ini suara Taehyung.

Hoseok membuka aplikasi _video_ yang mulai menampakkan wajahnya begitu besar,

" _Hana..dul..set.._ "

Hoseok mulai menekan tombol merah, artinya kamera dalam mode merekam (video)

 _ **Hoseok tersenyum dan memutar ponselnya, "Sugoi-sso..hahaha,"**_

 _ **Taehyung mulai muncul dan berkata "Sugoi-sso.."**_

Lalu Hoseok segera mengupload pada akun twitter BTS sebelum dipanggil manager untuk foto bersama Taehyung untuk di upload di akun Big Hit BTS yang dikelola staff dan bukan anggota BTS.

* * *

" _Hyung,_ aku menagih janjimu tadi…" Taehyung merengek menarik-narik baju Hoseok saat berada dalam mobil.

Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm.

"Iya sayang, nanti ya.." jawab Hoseok sambil mengelus surai cokelat kekasihnya.

" _Yakso hyung?_ " Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terlihat imut meskipun sedikit terlihat kelelahan.

* * *

"Baiklah. Tae, buka bajumu." Perintah Hoseok.

" _Hyung_ juga, masa cuma aku," protes Taehyung.

"Baiklah, oke kita mulai saja.."

Dua menit kemudian,

"Ahh, _Hyung_ ini sakit," teriak Taehyung dari dalam kamar.

"Mianhe chagi, aku tidak sengaja. Akan aku ulangi lagi ya," Balas Hoseok menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Coba ulangi dengan pelan-pelan _hyung_ ," Taehyung sedikit terisak.

"Uljima, jangan menangis sayangku."

"Hiks..iya _hyung_ , _appo_ " rintih Taehyung mulai kesakitan.

"Ini semua karena _hyung_ tidak pemanasan dan terlalu kasar," ucap Taehyung lagi.

"Maaf sayangku. Wah, aku tak menyangka kulitmu sangat sensitif sayang,"

"Apakah sudah merah? Kau tak ingin ganti posisi?" tanya Taehyung.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur kau duduk. _Okey_?" tawar Hoseok.

"Ya! Itu curang _hyung_ ,"

"Ckckck. Tidak ada protes Kim Taehyung!" ini suara mutlak Hoseok.

Siapapun yang mendengarnya jangan berfikir aneh, karena cukup kelima anggota Bangtan yang memandang pintu itu dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

 _Poor_ Park Jimin! Malam ini kau akan tidur di sofa, karena kedua pasangan itu tidak akan membuka pintu kamar hingga besok sampai mereka kelelahan.

' _Terkutuklah kau Jung Hoseok dan Kim Taehyung,_ ' ucap Jimin dalam hati.

"Aw! Sakit Tae, jangan menggigitku!" teriakan Hoseok dari dalam.

" _Hyungdeul_ , apa kalian tidak penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam? Kenapa terdengar menyenangkan?"

Dengan susah payah mereka berempat menelan saliva dan mengutuk biang permasalahan dorm malam ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kalian benar-benar penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam?

Baiklah mari kita intip,

"Apakah kita mulai sekarang hyung?" tanya Taehyung melihat Hoseok berbaring di kasur _single_ nya.

"Kau yakin Tae?" Hoseok bertanya balik.

"Tentu, aku lelah hyung. Tolong kau pijat tubuhku. Aku sudah lama tidak datang ke spa sejak terakhir bromance itu," jawab Taehyung panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Tae, buka bajumu." Perintah Hoseok memandang kekasihnya.

Taehyung mulai membuka kaosnya, " _Hyung_ juga, masa cuma aku," protes Taehyung.

Hoseok membuka kaosnya dan menyisakan kaos dalam berwarna putih yang merekat ditubuhnya "Baiklah, oke kita mulai saja.."

Dua menit kemudian,

Hoseok mulai memijat punggung Taehyung sedikit menekan,

"Ahh, _Hyung_ ini sakit," teriak Taehyung menggema dalam kamar. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mianhe chagi, aku tidak sengaja. Akan aku ulangi lagi ya," Balas Hoseok tersenyum dan mengelus rambut kecoklatan kekasihnya.

"Coba ulangi dengan pelan-pelan _hyung_ ," Taehyung memberi saran karena sedikit terisak. Dia merasa sakit dibagian punggungnya. Namun, diapun sedikit terpejam menikmati pijatan sang pacar.

"Uljima, jangan menangis sayangku." Hoseok menghentikan dan menyeka air mata Taehyung. Dan Taehyung mengangguk. Hoseok melanjutkan pijatannya.

"Hiks..iya _hyung_ , _appo_ " rintih Taehyung mulai kesakitan.

"Ini semua karena _hyung_ tidak pemanasan dan terlalu kasar," Taehyung sedikit protes.

Hoseok terkikik dan menatap kekasihnya, "Maaf sayangku. Wah, aku tak menyangka kulitmu sangat sensitif sayang,"

"Apakah sudah merah? Kau tak ingin ganti posisi?" tanya Taehyung pada Hoseok.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur kau duduk. _Okey_?" tawar Hoseok dengan menyeringai.

"Ya! Itu curang _hyung_ ,"

"Ckckck. Tidak ada protes Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung berpindah posisi yang tadinya tiduran menjadi duduk dan memijat kekasihnya.

Namun, Taehyung sengaja menggigit lengan Hoseok sambil tertawa _evil_ ,

"Aw! Sakit Tae, jangan menggigitku!" protes Hoseok.

.

.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Seriusan deh ini fanfic ga jelas absurd dan aneh wkwk. Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih tertarik menulis oneshots, maafkan diri ini :")**

 **Point dari cerita ini dari twitter karena ada sebuah tweet yang mengatakan,**

 _ **A little touch from Taehyung**_

" _ **This cake is for the girls but Hobi is mine"**_

 **cr :** _ **auL_OnDubu**_

 **sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi disitu karena aku belum menemukan video yang mengatakan itu (?)**

 **jika ada, tolong berikan aku link ya kkk /maksa**

 **Dan percakapan VHOPE dengan member Mamamoo juga aku hanya mengarang. Oke, this is only fict!**

 **Btw, aku sudah membaca beberapa reviews kalian yang meminta sekuel untuk** _ **'Forget Me Not'**_ **tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberi sekuel karena aku merasa itu ending yang cukup meskipun sedikit tidak jelas. Jika ada sekuel pun akan sangat lama sepertinya wkwk..**

 **Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca,**

 **Baiklah. segala saran, komentar, dan masukan aku terima.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih /kecup jauh/**

 **-Hopekies-**


End file.
